Surprise!
by Random-Humour-Is-My-Friend
Summary: Jane and Jester have been keeping a secret. But nothing stays secret for long.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! That is all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own JatD. Damn.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Jane sat comfortably on the stone wall outside her bedroom; she stared out towards the sea that she could see. It was a nice afternoon and Jane was lost in thought. Her and Jester had been keeping a secret for a while now in which she was pleased had been kept. She is surprised that he had kept it for so long but she was still pleased nonetheless. Today had been a frustrating day. She hadn't been feeling well lately but kept it to herself knowing too well that Sir Theodore or her mother would keep her from training. In secret she had decided to see a physician on her own. The answer to her illness was a shock and since the news that's all she's thought about. A tear fell down her cheek as she realized how much this will change her life and how people will see her. Closing her eyes she thought of a night two months ago that Jester and her had kept secret and haven't spoken about since.

"_Is this really happening", asked Jester as he kissed Jane over and over, down her neck and across her chest._

_Jane softly moaned and nodded her head. "It is, I have waited for so long to do this with you"._

"_So have I", Jester replied._

Jane opened her eyes and smiled softly, she couldn't think of what caused this change as a bad thing. It was a really amazing night. She hated pretending that night never happened but both of them agreed it was for the best, at least for now. But Jane knew that it couldn't be a secret anymore. Not now.

She looked down at her stomach, feeling ill again. She pushed her face towards her knees crying tears she hardly ever cries. She knows this is going to end her knight career, she knows this can get them both in so much trouble, she knew her father would forbid Jester and her to even be in the same room. She just knew, things where going to be different. She wiped away her tears and sighed, crying wasn't going to help. She stepped down off the stone wall and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was raining slightly so she knew dinner would be inside.

As she reached Rakes vegetable garden she stood still and took a big breath, she wiped her face to make sure she didn't have any tear stains and she looked down towards a puddle to check her eyes. She looked fine so she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Jane"! Pepper said, welcoming her to sit down with the others.

"Where were you"?

Jane shrugged, "Just watching the ocean. It is almost hypnotizing".

Pepper giggled, "Very true".

Pepper sat down next to Rake and cut everyone a slice of bread.

Jane felt her stomach feel funny again and took in a deep breath.

"I might, uh, skip the bread tonight Pepper".

Pepper smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, here Smithy, you can have hers".

Smithy nodded in thanks and took the piece.

Jester watched Jane frowning. "Are you alright"?

Jane looked up and nodded. "Yes, why"?

"You just look a little off".

Pepper frowned along with Jester and stood up feeling her forehead. "You are very warm Jane".

"Oh, well I am alright, just an upset stomach I guess", she tried to hold back tears as she thought about why she felt ill.

Pepper gasped and kneeled down. "Are you alright"?

Jane shook her head. "No, I, I need to talk to Jester". She stood up and motioned for him to follow her. All eyes watched as Jester got up and followed her.

Worried he sat down with her against a wall not too far from the kitchen. "Jane what is the matter"?

He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"We are in trouble".

Jester raised an eyebrow. "How so"?

Jane sighed, hesitating to bring it up. "Remember THAT night".

Jester cleared his throat and looked down. "y-yeah"?

Her eyes filled with tears. "I- I am, with child".

Jester fell backwards softly in shock; he ran his hands through his hair after removing his hat. "Oh my god".

"I-I'm sorry", Jane said, crying into her knees.

Jester looked at her confused. "Sorry? For? I think I had a lot to do with this too. You cannot CONCIEVE a child alone".

Jane nodded into her knees still crying. "What am I going to do"?

Jester sighed and pulled her gently into his arms. "You will not be doing this alone Jane. I promise".

He stroked her hair, rubbing her back gently.

"Hush now", he whispered, rocking her back and fourth as carefully as he could.

She calmed down and sat silently in his arms, staring ahead of them. Jester did the same, thinking about that night.

"_I had no idea that this felt so incredible", Jane said as Jester made love to her. He moaned out and kissed her passionately. _

"_I know; it feels amazing". _

He shook his head and snapped out of the flashback.

Pepper came out and over to them. "Is everything alright"? She asked, with a look of concern on her face.

Jester smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, Jane is just having a rough day and just needed to vent".

Jane sat up and looked at him then at Pepper. "Yes, I-I'm sorry".

Pepper sighed in relief. "Oh do not be sorry, we all need a good cry". She left them alone and went back to the kitchen.

Jester leaned back against the wall and looked at Jane. "What do you want to do Jane"?

Jane stared ahead of them and shook her head. "I am so scared".

Jester nodded and looked down. "Me too".

She looked at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I do not regret it".

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean"?

"The night we made love, I do not regret it".

Jester smiled and kissed her forehead. "Neither do I".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter isn't so long. Sorry! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Must I?**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Jane had stayed with Jester that night so they could talk about what to do next.

Jester was already awake this morning and was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, remembering once again the night this happened.

"_Oh my gosh Jane"! He kissed her deeply as both him and Jane finished together; all he could feel was love as both bodies trembled in ecstasy and deep pleasure._

He smiled slightly at the memory and continued to stare at the ceiling. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jane sat up quickly holding her stomach.

He sat up with her. "Are you alright"?

Jane shook her head. "I think I'm going to be sick".

"Oh dear", he looked around his bed and leant down and got a bucket from under his bed that he never used for anything. It was just there and thank god he had kept it there. He handed it to her quickly and she took it, just in time too, as she threw up in it. Jester stood up and went to his desk to get a cloth and dipped it in some water that rested on his window sill. He sat back down next to her and rubbed her back, taking her hair and holding it back for her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", she repeated.

"Shh, don't talk, it is alright". He rubbed her back, gently patting it every so often.

She took a deep breath in when she felt like it was over. Jester tilted her head up and took the cloth to her face, wiping her face and forehead.

"Feel better"? He smiled softly at her.

Jane nodded.

"You are going to hate this idea but I am going to get you food".

Jane shook her head. "No, I feel too sick".

"I know, but you are eating for two now", he gently caressed her stomach and laid her down. "You rest, I will wash this bucket and bring you some food. If you feel like you are going to be sick again scream out and I will come running in".

She laughed. "Alright".

He left the room and Jane lay down smiling softly.

Fifteen minutes or so had past when he returned with a slab of bread with butter and a clean bucket. He put the bucket beside her on the ground and handed her the snack.

"Thank you", she says as she sits up.

Jester sat at his desk, turning the chair around to face her, he had a slice of bread too and was eating it. "Eat Jane, come on".

Jane sighed and took a few bites.

"Thank you Jane".

He finished his bread and dusted his hands. "Alright, so, when are we going to tell your parents? Or would you prefer to tell the King or Sir Theodore first"?

Jane put her food down and shrugged. "I have no idea".

Jester thought for a bit. "Hmm, probably should tell your parents first".

Jane nodded in agreement. "I suppose, but I will tell them. I do not want you hurt".

"Jane, we are doing this together. You will not do this alone".

Jane ate the rest of her morsel slowly, "Are you sure"?

"Positive".

He got up and sat beside her. "We can do this".

Jane stood up, "Let's go".

He followed her, heart beating filled with anxiety. "I'm right behind you".


End file.
